


[podfic] Questions & Spells

by reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Backstory, Crossover, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Kid Fic, Origins, POV Child, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Abby Sciuto does not want to go to wizarding school."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Questions & Spells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Questions & Spells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171643) by Anonymous. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-canon for NCIS (implied post-series for Harry Potter) 

**Length:** 00:12:00  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28HP_NCIS%29%20_Questions%20&%20Spells_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
